


Green

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, I don't describe it in the story but shes a kitten and shes a little black ball of feisty cuteness, M/M, doctor!Levi, slight jealousy, they have a cat, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dr. Ackerman," the smooth voice came through the receiver.</p>
<p>Eren smiled and dug himself deeper into the comforter of their bed, "Dr. Ackerman, huh? Sounds sexy,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a serious lack of Ereri one-shots lately, so I wrote this. It just kind of wrote itself. But enjoy it !

 

"Dr. Ackerman," the smooth voice came through the receiver.

Eren smiled and dug himself deeper into the comforter of their bed, "Dr. Ackerman, huh? Sounds sexy," Eren said.

"Oh, Eren. Sorry, I didn't check the caller ID. Shouldn't you be sleeping, it's late,"

Eren grabbed Levi's pillow and hugged it to his chest, "I was just settling in, I just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep," Eren knew Levi was working over night today, it had happened before and Eren never slept very well. He hoped talking to Levi would help a little.

"Petra," Levi called, "could you give these release papers to the patient and explain their medication to them?"

"No problem, Levi," Eren heard a female voice respond.

"Thanks, Petra,"

Eren couldn't believe it, from the tone of his voice he could tell Levi was smiling. And Levi did not smile, unless it was to Eren or Fang, their cat. And she had called him by his first name!

"You can't sleep?" Levi asked.

Eren completely ignored Levi's question to ask his own, "is Petra the new nurse you were telling me about?"

"Oh, yeah. She's been a great help, kind of regret not bringing her in earlier,"

"Is she staying overnight too?"

"Mhmm," Eren could hear the shuffling of papers, "she volunteered,"

"I see," Eren bit his lip, he threw the covers off himself got off the bed, he was going to go look for Fang, "did you eat already?"

"Yeah, thanks for the lunch, it was delicious,"

Eren chuckled, "it was just leftovers,"

"But it was delicious,"

Eren found Fang asleep on the couch, he carefully picked her up and held her to his chest. Fang meowed at him at being woken up but then purred when she got settled into his arms.

"Is that Fang?"

"Yeah, I figured she could accompany me in bed since you're not here,"

"I'm sorry," Levi apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Eren assured him, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to date a doctor,"

"But you can't sleep,"

"I'll get used to it,"

"Eren, I-," Levi was cut off, Eren could hear a voice but he couldn't hear what they were saying, "goddamn it, okay, I'll be right there, thanks Petra,"

Petra. Again.

"Listen Eren, I have to go, a patient tore their stitches and now they're bleeding everywhere. I'll be home as soon as I can,"

"Okay, I lov-," the line cut off. Eren tried not to think much of it that in the middle of saying 'I love you,' Levi hung up on him. He probably didn't even hear Eren start.

He put his phone on the bedside table and laid Fang down on his side, and laid down on Levi's side himself. It wasn't much but the faint smell of his boyfriend was there.

Eren extended a hand out to bring Fang closer to him and pet her once she was right in front of him.

"Do you think Levi loves me?" Eren whispered to her, "I mean, I think he does, but he's been so busy lately. Bringing on Petra was supposed to lessen the work load and instead he's spending even more time at the hospital," he knew Fang wasn't listening to him, but talking helped, "you don't think he likes her more than me right?"

Eren knew it was silly to be thinking these things, but Levi wasn't really one for showing affection, or saying I love you, so sometimes Eren doubted it. He sighed and closed his eyes, but his darkness was disrupted when he saw light behind his eyelids, he opened them to see his phone was lit up.

He reached over Fang, giving her a pet as he did, and grabbed his phone.

From Levi:

_Go to sleep and stop worrying about nonsense. I love you more._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Tell me what you thought! Point out any typos out to me!


End file.
